


Défi

by Voracity



Series: Cross-Over Foire à l'OS [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Manga)
Genre: Butlers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Pauline n'avait pas le choix. Et elle détestait qu'on lui impose quoi que soit. Déjà ce mariage, maintenant ce majordome... Il allait bien falloir qu'elle se défoule !





	Défi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> -L'univers de Mei's Butler appartient à Riko Miyagi
> 
> Pauline : Monaco / Sabato : Seborga
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Angelscythe

Pauline tourna la page de son manuel, défiant du regard son majordome.

Certes, c'était son travail-au même titre que ça l'était pour ceux de ses camarades-mais elle ne le supportait pas.

En fait, elle ne le supportait pas  _lui_.

Elle avait dû changer de majordome suite à ses fiançailles, celui qui la suivait depuis son adolescence jugé « trop mignon » et ayant l'indécence d'avoir son âge. Pauvre Feliciano… Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, suite à cette nouvelle. Elle avait eut bien du mal à le consoler.

À la place, elle devait se contenter de son cousin, Sabato Vargas, bien plus jeune mais sans doute tout aussi compétent.

Impossible de le savoir, elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis l'Échange.

En fait, Pauline ne lui laissait que les basses besognes, comme le ménage ou la cuisine, n'ayant, au fond, besoin de personne pour s'habiller ou se coiffer. Elle l'avait exigé de Feliciano, arguant que ça ne servait à rien d'être un petit génie des chiffres si on ne savait pas boutonner sa robe ou empêcher une mèche de se gêner.

Au fond, elle avait toujours été indépendante.

Pour n'importe qui, Sabato était un inutile qui savait tout juste cuisiner et laissait la lourde tâche de s'occuper d'elle à sa propre maîtresse. Inconcevable !

Pas la seule héritière de la principauté de Monaco, enfin !

Alors, chaque matin, sous les regards compatissants de ses camarades de Sainte Lucia, elle passait, tête haute, sa tresse sur l'épaule gauche et son nœud bien droit. Ce n'était pas une apparence digne de son rang, mais son aisance avec les chiffres excusaient son allure un peu échevelée.

Et puis, elle était déjà fiancée.

Sabato, lui souffrait de cet éloignement, de cette mise au ban forcée, par cette gamine aux airs ridicules, ces fillettes à papa et ces abrutis de majordomes moqueurs.

Étant fils aîné de la branche secondaire, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir majordome à son tour, entrant au service de la famille royale comme le faisait sa famille depuis des générations.

Il détestait ça.

Comme il détestait ce costume, ces minauderies, cet air guindé et silence imposé. Ou cette gamine insupportable, à cause de laquelle il se faisait rabrouer. Ou les coups de fil pleurnichards de son cousin qui voulait savoir comment allait son (ex) petite maîtresse, si elle mangeait bien, si les devoirs n'étaient pas trop durs, si elle ne se goinfrait pas trop, etc.

Généralement, il lui raccrochait au nez, excédé.

Hélas, cette chieuse était maintenant sa maîtresse et ce, jusqu'au mariage au moins. Peut-être que la famille du futur époux mettra à sa disposition leurs propres serviteurs, et peut-être devra-t-il la supporter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quel cauchemar.

Tous les jours, il faudra endurer la froide réprobation dans chaque prunelle qu'il croisait.

Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer sa situation aux autres majordomes mais, l'humain étant ce qu'il était, ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

Feliciano avait conquis le cœur de tout un chacun, malgré ses maladresses, ses rêveries et sa trop grande franchise.

Malgré tout, il continuait d'esquisser les gestes qu'il faudrait, même si il était coupé dans son élan et recevait ce satané regard polaire cerclé par des lunettes d'intello trop grandes.

Mais il patientait.

Un jour viendra où elle n'en pourra plus, s'écroulant sous le poids du rythme qu'elle s'efforce de suivre.

Alors, il la ramassera, la consolera…

Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave si elle n'avait pas les épaules assez larges ou les reins suffisamment solides pour réussir à gérer tout ce fatras. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait été engagé. Pour épauler sa maîtresse dans son quotidien.

Alors, il prenait son mal en patience et guettait le moment fatidique.

Il guettait et guettait, sans relâche.

Mais rien ne se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu tous les deux.

X

On y était parvenu. Le mariage de Pauline et de son fiancé. Un grand événement où elle avait pu convier quelques-uns de ses camarades de Sainte Lucia, plus par obligation que par amitié.

S'abandonnant aux mains de professionnels, Pauline refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, préférant s'abîmer dans des réflexions plus terre à terre où les chiffres avaient toute leur importance.

Ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance avec un inconnu de sept ans son aîné, afin de l'éloigner du trône. Pour l'éloignement, c'était réussi.

Ce soir, elle partait pour l'Estonie.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle demanda à tout le monde de la laisser seule, ce qu'ils firent tous. Sauf Sabato, évidemment.

Mais elle n'en avait cure, les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir, elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Elle froissait les dentelles de son voile de sa main gantée.

Sabato s'avança dans l'idée de soutenir moralement sa maîtresse. Mais cette dernière le prit de court.

Elle l'embrassa.


End file.
